Why Ohio?
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Bella had moved to Ohio instead of moping, what if she was the head cheerleader and fell for Sam Evans, what if the Cullen's came back. I don't own Glee or Twilight. Bella takes Quinn's place, so no Quinny! Sorry to those that are fans of Quinn. Bella/ Sam or Bella/ Jasper, I haven't decided!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Ohio?**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

It had been seventeen months since Bella had seen the Cullen's. During that time, Bella had moved to Ohio, went to high school, joined the cheer-leading squad and became head Cheerleader. And she also joined Glee club, the New Directions. She became Best friends with Santana and Brittany, dated Finn. She moved in with a vampire couple, Peter and Charlotte. Sadly, she also got pregnant, by Noah Puckerman. She gave her up her and Puck's daughter, Beth, to Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's mother. It was a new year, a new day. Bella had changed her style when she moved to Ohio, so today she wore a light blue baby doll dress and black cardigan with matching shoes. She'd actually gotten graceful, thanks to Sue and the cheer-leading squad. Bella left her hair down and put on a necklace with the Whitlock crest on it ( A/N: The outfit will be on my profile.)

'' Bella, get to school!'' her ever so dear 'father' Peter called

'' Coming Pete!'' she knew it was hard for him, the fact that a boy had gotten her pregnant at sixteen had enraged him, it took her and Charlotte a week to calm him down

'' Bye Sweetie.''

* * *

Bella was at her locker with Santana and Brittany, Santana was filing her nails while Brittany was humming Ke$ha's song 'She wolf'

'' How has life changed from the birth of your bastard child?'' Bella turned and saw Jacob Ben Israel with his camera 'crew'

'' Well,I'm happy to be back and I'm a lot less hormonal now, so I don't cry as much anymore.'' Bella said stiffly, she shut her locker and leaned on it.

'' How was your summer?'' Jacob asked Santana flirty while staring at her chest

'' Yo, my eyes are up here Jew-fro, and it was uneventful.''

'' People thought I went on a trip to Egypt, but I was actually lost in the sewers for most of the summer.'' Bella, Santana and Jacob all gaped at her

'' Wha?'' Santana asked confused, she'd met up with Brittany and Bella almost all of the summer

'' Anyway. How did you get rid of all that breast milk?''

'' No comment.'' Bella said glaring at him and moving the camera away from her face, she saw Kurt get slushied down the corridor, she wasn't going to let that happen to her, she was going to become head cheerleader again.

* * *

'' Next!'' Coach Sylvester shouted, Bella walked on in grey yoga pants and a sea green tank top

'' Oh god.'' Becky muttered

'' Get out.''

'' Coach Sylvester-''

'' No, get out, you disgraced this team.''

'' Look, I heard you got your confetti cannons taken away, and I'm sure there'd be plenty of churches that are willing to give charity to a squad that has a girl that had gotten pregnant on the squad.''  
Bella reasoned

''... Next!''

* * *

Bella had been told by Coach Sylvester that she was head cheerleader again, she zipped up her skirt and top, then put her hair into the cheerios signature high ponytail. Bella stared at herself in the mirror. This was right. This is who she was and was meant to be. Why did she feel like something was missing though? _Oh well_, Bella thought, _Time to go and show this awful high school, that Bella is back and I'm head cheerleader again._ Bella walked out into the hallway with her hands on her hips, the crowd parted like the red sea and started whispering

'' Is that Bella?!''

'' She's head cheerleader again?''

'' Damn...''

'' Belly-boo...'' Bella's head snapped around at the familiar voice and saw none other than the Cullen's

'' HEY!'' Bella turned and saw a very angry Mary, she was the previous head cheerleader

'' What!?'' Bella snapped irritated

'' You're the one that told coach about my surgery!''

'' Surgery? You were supposed to get your appendix out, you got_ A BOOB JOB_!'' Mary slapped Bella '' You can't hit me!''

'' Why the hell not!? Unless you got yourself knocked up again whore?!'' Bella slapped Mary and about five minutes later they were full out brawling on the floor

'' Stop the violence.'' Bella heard Brittany say they were fighting for a while before Mr Schue pulled back Bella who was struggling in his grip

'' Hey, hey, hey! I thought cheerios were supposed to be like family?''

'' Please, she has a family, she's a mother!'' the Cullen's looked at Bella in shock, Mary started to walk away

'' Sure walk away! Oh and tighten up your pony before you get to class!'' Bella shouted

'' Hey c'mon, time for Glee.'' Mr Schue said softly, he knew how hard it was for Bella, she was still being lightly teased for getting pregnant.

* * *

Bella sat next to Artie during Glee club

'' Well, I'd like to welcome you all back, so, we lost Matt since he transferred. So we'll have to go out there and get some new members.''

'' Wanky.'' Santana coughed

'' Wait, are you suggesting we kidnap people Mr Schue?'' Bella asked in mock horror, Artie let out a small chuckle, Bella smiled and patted his leg

'' No. I'm suggesting you go out there and sing!''

'' Oh...''

* * *

Bella was in the bathroom fixing her make-up. The performance of 'New York' was a complete fail. On the plus side, Bella met the new kid, Sam Evans. Bella blushed as she thought of him. No, this year was about her, she didn't need another guy. Her previous relationships proved that. Bella sighed, if she hadn't gotten pregnant and cheated on Finn, what would things be like? She'd still be Queen Bee, dating Finn and Rachel would have gotten over Finn

'' Bella.'' Bella turned and saw Rachel standing there fidgeting

'' What?''

'' I need you to do something for me.''

'' What makes you think, that I would do something for you?''

'' Please.''

'' Ugh, fine!''

* * *

'' So, are we clear on what you have to do?''

'' Yes!''

'' Then go!'' Bella sighed and walked over to Finn

'' Congrats Finn.''

'' Oh, hey, didn't see you there, I forgot you walked quietly so no one can hear you.''

'' I heard you're Quarter-Back again.'' Bella said ignoring his comment

'' Oh yeah, news flies around quickly huh?''

'' Totally. So, since I'm Head Cheerio again and you're Quarterback, I think we'd make a good team, so what do you say? Breadstix, 6 o'clock?''

'' Look, I can't deny I don't have feelings for you, I always will. But, I love Rachel and I need you to respect that, what you did to me last year, it hurt Bella, I don't think I could ever be with you again.''

'' Even if B-Beth was yours, you'd still want to be with her.''

'' Bell-''

'' Finn, you know I'm right. And you've finally given me the strength to let go.'' Bella said softly and truthfully

'' I'm so sorry Bella.''

'' Ah, I'll get over it.'' Bella said sighing

'' Friends?''

'' Friends.'' Bella gave him a hug and went over to Rachel

'' So?''

'' I did what you wanted me to, and he shot me down. So, looks like he really loves you.''

'' Kay...'' Rachel said smiling, she turned to walk away

'' Rachel!''

'' Yeah?'' Rachel asked turning to face Bella

'' Finn's a great guy, don't do what I did and screw it up. Or sleep with Puck. Don't let him go, he deserves you.'' Bella said kindly

'' Noted.''

'' Bella.'' Bella turned around and saw Jasper, Bella growled and turned to walk off, Jasper caught her arm

'' What do you want Hale?''

'' What happened when we left?''

'' My life got screwed up.''

'' Bella! Tell me, please.''

'' Fine, astronomy classroom, after school, I'll tell you then.''

'' Alright.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Ohio?**

**Chapter 2. Talking with Jasper.**

* * *

Bella and Jasper sat in the astronomy classroom in comfortable silence

'' So, what happened when we left?''

'' I shut down. I wasn't myself for a couple of months, I asked Charlie if I could move here, to Ohio. I couldn't bare the memory of you guys, and I didn't want to go back to Phoenix. So, I enrolled at this god awful school, joined the cheerio's and became head cheerleader. I started dating Finn Hudson, the quarter-back, and things were great, I joined Glee club a while after he joined, because I was jealous and afraid, he started to take an interest in Rachel Berry, then one day I felt fat, and Finn's best friend, Noah Puckerman, got me drunk off wine coolers and we slept together. I found out I was pregnant. I lied to Finn and told him it was his out of fear, he believed me. He found out because Rachel told him, he got pissed and dumped my ass. Then at our regional championship, I went into labor, B-B-Beth was born. And we lost at Regionals. And here I am.'' Bella said, Jasper stared at her. _We did that to her, we broke her._ He thought

'' Bella, I am so, so sorry. If I hadn't tried to-''

'' No! It wasn't your fault! You felt what the others were feeling, and it maximized your blood-lust by _six_, Jasper.''

'' I'd never thought of it that way. And don't bother apologizing to me, _I'm not_ worth it.''

'' Jasper Hale! I'm going to tell you something you told me.''

'' But-''

'' I couldn't care less what you thought, you _are_ worth it.''

'' You seem to be the only one that thinks that.''

'' What the heck do you mean?'' Bella tried to ask calmly

'' I felt everyone's disgust and dissapointment towards me. Edward wanted me out of the family, but Esme, Rosalie and Emmett reasoned Carlisle.''

'' Well, if I _ever_ get turned, I know whose ass's to kick.'' Jasper noticed the locket she wore just under her cross necklace, he reached forward and ran his thumb over the detail on it, recognising the familiar crest. It was a delicate gold chain with a circular locket with a crest on it, the Whitlock crest.

'' Where did you get that?'' he asked so quietly Bella strained to hear him

'' My foster parents- well parents now I guess, Renee and Charlie want nothing to do with me.''

'' What are their names?''

'' Charlotte and Peter Whitlock. Why?''

'' My last name is Whitlock.''

'' But I thought it was Hale.''

'' No, I just use Rosalie's last name as a cover.''

'' Oh. Jasper?''

'' Yes Darlin'?''

'' Can you, tell me your story? Unless you don't want to-''

'' No, no. I'll tell you.'' Jasper told Bella everything, from the war to Maria to meeting Alice

'' Wow, and I thought my life was a tragedy.'' Jasper smiled weakly at her

'' So, are we friends now?''

'' We've always been friends Jasper.'' Bella hugged him and walked out of the room, she saw Sam get slushied

'' Welcome to the Glee club lady lips!'' she heard Jasper growl in annoyance at the Azimio behind her, Bella walked toward Sam and said

'' Come on, I'll help clean you up.'' Sam looked at her and smiled a little, Bella lead Sam to the girls bathroom and sat him down on a chair, she turned on the warm water tap

'' Lay your head down on the sink.'' she said softly, he did as he was told and Bella started picking out the slushie

'' This sucks.'' Sam muttered, Bella let a smile grace her lips and said

'' The blueberry flavour is the worst, I remember looking like a creature out of Avatar down there, when I got slushied.'' She grabbed a washclothe and dabbed at Sam's hair and face

'' I've seen Avatar like six times.'' he said excitedly

'' Oh, cool.'' Bella said smiling, she got the remaining slushie out of his hair and face, he sat up and whispered

'' Lor Menari.''

'' What?'' Bella asked confused

'' You have pretty eyes. Lor Menari, Avatar language...'' Sam said feeling stupid

'' That's cute, you learned the language. Nerdy, but cute.''

'' Thanks, I guess.''

'' Have you got a spare shirt in your locker?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Go get changed, the slushie look isn't fashionable, never has been never will be. I speak from experience.''

'' I'll see you around.''

'' You too.'' Bella left the girls bathroom, she lent against her locker and smiled.

* * *

A week later

Bella opened her locker and looked at her photos from last year, she took down the two photos she couldn't get rid of. The first one was of Beth in the hospital, sleeping. The second was first Bella's sonogram of Beth, Bella traced the little blotchy shapes that was Beth, Bella smiled a watery smile and put the photos back in her locker

'' Bella.'' she turned and saw Finn

'' What?''

'' Why did you come out of there with Sam?'' The Cullen's were walking down the hall and stopped when they saw her, Bella and Finn didn't notice them

'' I was cleaning slushee off him, we know how that sucks right?''

'' Yeah. Don't sleep with him.''

'' What?! You have no right to dictate my life like that, we're not even dating!''

'' Well, we don't want a repeat of last year, do we?'' Bella slapped him

'' How dare you! You can't talk to me about that! So, Beth wasn't yours, grow up! And get over last year, you have Rachel now, so get on with your life and I'll get on with mine!'' Bella turned to walk off

'' Bella! I still care for you, I just love Rachel.''

'' You can't have us both Finn! It doesn't work like that! I'll give you some advice, stay with Rachel, I don't want you anymore, I'm not gonna turn into Rachel and try and make you fall in love with me! So please, choose her. Not me, because, you'd be choosing wrong if you picked me!''

'' Bella, I know your life is hard-''

'' Oh, you have no idea!'' Bella hissed, she stormed off to the football field, she called the cheerios over and they practiced a routine **( A/N: Watch Quinn's performance of Keep me hangin on.)**

'' Set me free, why don't cha, baby?

Get out my life, why don't cha, baby?

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on

Why do you keep a comin' around

Playin' with my heart?

Why don't you get out of my life

And let me make a new start?

Let me get over you

The way you've gotten over me, hey

Set me free, why don't cha, baby

Let me be, why don't cha, baby

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

No you don't really want me

You just keep me hangin' on

You say although we broke up

You still wanna be just friends

But how can we still be friends

When seein' you only breaks my heart again

And there ain't nothin' I can do about it

Woo, set me free, why don't cha, baby

Woo, get out my life, why don't cha, baby

Set me free, why don't cha, baby

Get out my life, why don't cha, baby

You claim you still care for me

But your heart and soul needs to be free

Now that you've got your freedom

You wanna still hold on to me

You don't want me for yourself

So let me find somebody else, hey

Why don't you be a man about it

And set me free

Now you don't care a thing about me

You're just using me

Go on, get out, get out of my life

And let me sleep at night

'Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on.'' Bella sang, the cheerio's held their positions '' Alright everybody, take ten.'' Bella ran off to the side to drink a bottle of water

'' _Who knew_ Belly-Bean could be graceful?''

'' Emmett?'' Bella asked without turning around

'' In the undead flesh.'' there was a sound of a slap, Rosalie. Bella turned around and saw all of the Cullen's

'' So, do you guys stalk me now?'' Bella asked with an eyebrow raised

'' No, we just heard you sing and get annoyed at the tall guy.'' Rosalie said

'' Finn? Yeah, he's nice but he's got his head way to far up his ass, like Edward.''

'' What do you mean?'' Edward asked dryly

'' You left me in a forest!''

'' You did what?!'' Jasper and Emmett yelled, Alice was holding Rosalie back from attacking Edward

'' Hey, you guys okay?'' Santana asked jogging over with Brittany

'' We're fine San. Britt, why have you got a carrott?''

'' It's a carrott? I thought it was a goldfish penis.''

'' Moving on. B, we got Glee club practise today.''

'' Thanks, Britt do you need help with math homework?''

'' No, Lord Tubbington ate it.'' Brittany said frowing, the Cullen's were gaping at Brittany

'' Who is-'' Emmett started

'' Her cat.'' Santana said simply

'' Anyway, I'll see you guys around.'' Bella said waving and walking off to Glee club.

* * *

'' Alright, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Sam Evans!'' Bella perked up and looked at Sam who jogged in

'' Hey, I'm Sam Evans. And I don't like green eggs and ham.''

'' He has no game.'' Santana said, Sam smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Artie

'' Duets! Now, does anyone know what a duet is?'' Rachel waved her hand in the air

'' A blanket.'' Brittany said

'' Close.''

'' It's a love song between two people.'' Rachel said smugly

'' Not _exactly_, it is a song between two people, but it can be any genre, love, hate, anger.''

'' I have plenty of that from last year.'' Bella said

'' Okay. So pair up. And the winners, get a free trip to Breadstix!''

'' Huh! Breadstix!''

'' I have to win.'' Santana said, Bella glanced at Sam to find him staring at her, Sam looked down and blushed, as did Bella.

* * *

Bella was standing at her locker when Sam came up to her

'' Hey.'' he said

'' Hi...'' Bella said cautiously

'' So I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for this duet thing?''

'' Oh, um, sure! Why not?'' Bella beamed

'' Great! So, when do we practise?''

'' Today, our free breaks and after school, you might not want to come to my house.''

'' Why?''

'' Since I got pregnant, my foster dad has been protective.''

'' Ah. So, English class room?''

'' I'll be there.''

* * *

**Songs:**

**The Supremes - You Keep Me Hangin' on**


End file.
